Due to greenhouse effect and also due to the current trend of environmental protection, besides development of new resources of energy to meet the need of electrical power for human societies, reduction of power consumption is one of the most important issues. The easiest way of saving power is to remove a plug of an electrical appliance or a computer from a power outlet socket. This is because that the electrical appliance will turn into a standby condition after turned off, and this makes the electrical appliance continue consuming electrical power if it remains in electrical connection with the power outlet socket. The standby power consumed by an electrical appliance is minor, but such a minor power may accumulate to a large amount, which becomes a significant loss of power. However, repeatedly plugging in and removing a plug is very tedious and troublesome for general consumers. Further, repeated insertion and removal of plugs may cause fatigue and even damage of components of the socket.
Most of the currently used power outlet sockets are wall sockets, which are mounted inside a wall, making it hard to mount and dismount. And, such a wall socket, after being dismounted from the wall, may not be used in combination with other conventional power socket. Further, the conventional power sockets are generally not provided with protected receptacles and may easily cause electrical shock to for example a child, who may accidentally contact the conductors of the receptacle or pickle the receptacle with a slender conductive article. This may also damage the socket.
Thus, the present invention aims to provide an energy-saving power socket, which also features improved operation safety and easiness of use.